Hay Day! Fever
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Sasuke demam! Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan?/"Mati saja kau!"


Suigetsu datang ke ruangan boss-nya dengan dahi berkerut heran. Pasalnya tidak seperti biasanya wajah Gusti Kanjeng Boss Uchiha Sasuke-sama nampak pucat - pucat kebiruan dengan hidung meler.

" Boss, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" Ah." Sasuke menggumam bak orang teler karena mabuk kendaraan. Kepalanya sudah pusing -entah berapa keliling lingkaran jika dihitung memakai rumus matematika.

Sebagai teman yang baik serta rajin mengutang, sudah sepatutnya Suigetsu berinisiatif mengecek dahi sang boss tercyintah dengan tangannya.

" Wah, boss! Kau demam! " serunya lantang bak perwira pasukan perang.

 **Hay Day! Fever**

NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story original created by **Kuroi Sora18-sama**

Genre : Humor garing-segaring rempeyek

Pair : Sasuke U. x Naruto U.

Rated : T

 **Warning**!!!

 **Oneshoot**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur Yaoi/ BL/OOC/AU!/ Shounen-ai/ typo bertebaran/ alur kecepetan / gaje. Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan klik tombol BACK di layar masing-masing. Author cinta damai, no flame silahkan beri kritik dan saran yang baik serta sopan.**

 **GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA!!!**

author proudly present

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima."_ Sasuke dengan langkah terseok-seok memasuki rumahnya yang megah.

" _Okaeri_." Dari arah dapur Naruto menyahut. " Letakan sepatumu di rak sepatu, Teme!" komandonya begitu netranya menakap basah sang suami yang tengah melempar sepatu kerjanya ke sembarang arah.

Sasuke yang sudah akan bersiap untuk tumbang di sofa empuk kembali berdiri tegak mengambil sepatu kerjanya yang terparkir sembarangan di depan pintu dengan ogah-ogahan saat mendapati istrinya sudah bersiap dengan spatulanya. Langkahnya yang terhuyung-huyung membawanya untuk kembali bersiap untuk tumbang di sofa empuk berkualitas hadiah pernikahan dari keluarga sang istri.

" _Ne,_ kau mau tidur disitu dengan pakaian kerja?"

Naruto berdiri berkacak pinggang melihat seonggok manusia -sebut saja Sasuke yang sudah berbaring nyaman di singgahsananya.

" Aku pusing sekali, Dobe." jawabnya sambil membalikan badan. Tengkurap. Itu posisi tidur favoritnya. Katanya supaya rambut ala pantat ayam kebanggaannya itu tidak rusak tergencet massa kepalanya.

Menghela nafas singkat Naruto membalikan lagi badan Sasuke dan membantu melepaskan pakaian suaminya.

" Tapi tidak tidur dengan jas serta kaos kaki begini. Setidaknya, mandi sana! Badanmu bau!" Naruto memencet hidungnya seolah-olah dia baru saja menghirup bau busuk yang berasal dari badan suaminya. Alis pirangnya saling bertaut kala melihat Sasuke tengah terkekeh ditengah ketelerannya.

" Dobe, apa kau berniat mengajakku 'bermain' lagi? Apa dua ronde pagi tadi belum cukup?" Sasuke kembali terkekeh lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkannya yang membuat Naruto ingin menempeleng kepalanya. "-nakalnya." Tambahnya dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

" Dasar mesum! " ujar Naruto dengan wajah merona. Tak habis pikir dengan isi otak suaminya yang katanya jenius itu. Bah, Naruto saja yakin otak Sasuke isinya itu 50% kenarsisannya 49% pikiran kotornya dan sisanya lagi -yang 1% adalah pikiran warasnya. Entahlah, dia juga tidak yakin dia dalam kesadaran 100% saat Naruto menerima lamaran laki-laki bersurai raven itu.

" Ugh..."

Sasuke mengerang sembari memegang kepalanya erat-erat. Sakit kepalanya bertambah parah.

" Sasuke, suhu badanmu tinggi sekali _dattebayou_ !"

Telapak tangan Naruto mengusap-usap dengan beringas wajah tamvan idola sejuta umat milik suaminya.

Memapah badan suaminya memasuki kamar, Naruto lalu membaringkan Sasuke di kasur dan menyelimutinya.

" Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

" Belum." Sasuke menggeleng lemah. " Tadi pagi kau lupa memberi uang kepadaku, Dobe."

" _Hounto ka?_ Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, Teme! Lalu bagaimana kau makan di kantor?"

" -jangan ditanya." Ah- jawabannya sudah pasti ngutang kan? Atau memalak Suigetsu. Sepertinya jawaban kedua lebih masuk akal. Uchiha pantang untuk ngutang, asal kalian tahu saja.

" Kau pasti lapar. Akan ku siapkan sesuatu untukmu."

Berikutnya Naruto pergi melesat menuju dapur. Mata Sasuke sudah merem melek hendak terbang ke alam mimpi.

KLOMPRANG!! Suara gaduh Naruto dari arah dapur membuat dia kembali terjaga. Sepertinya Naruto baru saja menjatuhkan kuali atau sejenisnya. Dalam hati dia mengumpat karena dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Dia mengubek-ubek laci di meja nakasnya berharap menemukan sepasang _ear plug_ untuk menyumbat kedua lubang telinganya. Namun alih-alih menemukan _ear plug_ , yang Sasuke temukan malah satu cup ramen limited edition kemasan terbaru dengan bonus 20% isi lebih besar yang dia yakini itu adalah milik Naruto.

" Si Dobe itu..."

Dengan watadosnya Sasuke membuang cup ramen itu ke luar jendela kamarnya. Tidak tahu jika ramen itu telah menjatuhi kepala orang dengan tidak sopannya.

" Temeeee~"

Naruto merangsek masuk ke dalam kamar saat Sasuke terburu-buru bersiap untuk tidur kembali. Dia merapal doa semoga Naruto tidak akan mencari cup ramennya yang hilang.

" Ada apa?"

Naruto memandang lembut kearah suaminya yang meringkuk tak berdaya di kamar. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir lucu juga. Dulu Sasuke adalah orang yang terkenal sangat dingin dan bermulut pedas. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa dekat dengan makhluk yang satu genus dengan ayam itu. Termasuk Naruto. Pada saat pertama kali bertemu yaitu sewaktu mereka kecil, Sasuke dan Naruto selalu bertengkar dan saling lempar ejekan 'Teme' lalu di balas 'Dobe'. Lalu saat mereka berpacaran, keduanya pun tak terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Mereka malah mendeklarasikan diri mereka masing-masing sebagai rival dalam segala bidang. Namun, karena itulah mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan harmonis. Dan saat mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, Naruto baru tahu jika dibalik sikap dingin dan keras kepalanya Sasuke, dia adalah orang yang sangat -manja.

" Aku membuatkanmu bubur. Ini makan lah." ujar Naruto sambil meletakan semangkuk bubur di meja nakas.

" Lidahku sedang sensitif. Aku tidak mungkin makan bubur panas.Suapi aku!"

 ** _CTAK!_** Mata Naruto menyipit melihat suaminya malah bergelung membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan selimut.

" Kau bukan bayi, Teme!"

" Astaga, istriku tega sekali."

 ** _CTAK! CTAK!_** Tiga urat kesabaran Naruto telah putus. Namun, dia menyimpan kekesalannya karena Sasuke sedang sakit. Akhirnya dengan wajah cemberut Naruto dengan telaten meniupi bubur yang disendoknya dan menyuapkannya kepada Sasuke. Sesekali bibirnya menyeringai saat Sasuke terbatuk karena dia menyuap bubur terlalu dalam ke mulutnya.

 ** _TUK!_** Mangkuk kosong Naruto letakan di atas meja. Meskipun sedang sakit, Naruto sedikit bersyukur karena napsu makan Sasuke tidak berubah. Dia tetap menghabiskan makanannya meskipun Naruto tahu jika indra perasa pria berusia 25 tahun itu sedang bermasalah karena kondisi badannya sedang tidak baik.

" Kau mau kemana?"tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto hendak pergi.

" Tentu saja membeli obat, Teme. Kau bilang kau belum minum obat."

" Jangan pergi kemana-mana." Sasuke memegang ujung baju Naruto untuk mencegah istrinya pergi.

" Apa kau mau sakit terus-terusan? Jangan manja, Teme! Aku hanya perlu ke apotek Sakura-chan yang ada di depan rumah kita."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Kalau boleh dijawab sih, jelas Sasuke ingin sakit lebih lama lagi. Kapan lagi dia dapat kesempatan bermanja-manja ria dengan sang istri. Kalau di hari biasa pasti dia akan terkena minimal cubitan sayang di perut atau bogeman di kepala jika moodnya sedang buruk.

" Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sisiku. Lagi pula - aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar."

" Hah~ " Naruto menghela napas. Dia menghempaskan pantatnya di tempat tidur dan mengompres dahi suaminya.

" Dobe, rasanya tidak nyaman. Bisa kau lapkan keringatku?"

" Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, Teme!" ujar Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona malu. Apalagi melihat dada bidang dan otot perut Sasuke yang sudah seperti roti sobek itu sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

" Kau tega membiarkanku seperti ini, Dobe?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari mata onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya layaknya kucing terbuang.

" Ugh." Naruto mengerang frustasi kala imannya mulai goyah. Dia memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang nampak meringkuk di kasur. Dan dia menghela napas.

" B-bbaiklah." jawabnya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Dengan tangan gemetaran Naruto mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang Sasuke kenakan. Dan Sasuke nampak menikmati pemandangan itu. Ahh...bahagianya bermanja-manja dengan istri tercinta. Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila.

Naruto mulai memeras handuk yang ia celupkan ke dalam air hangat dan membasuh leher, dada hingga perut Sasuke yang seperti roti sobek.

Namun saat Naruto hendak mengelap bagian lengan, Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya dan memcium dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto memukul pelan badan Sasuke agar dia mau melepaskannya.

"Biarkan saja tetap begini, Dobe. Aku benar-benar menginginkan saat-saat seperti ini bersamamu."

"Kyahh..." Naruto memekik saat lengan Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan membantingnya di kasur. Napas pria berambut raven itu begitu panas hingga membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

Dan Sasuke pun kembali membungkam istrinya dengan ciuman mereka yang panjang dan dipenuhi oleh gairah yang meledak-ledak. Malam itu adalah malam yang paling merepotkan bagi Naruto.

*

*

*

*

-OWARI-

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Sasuke bangun kala seberkas cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah jendela dan mengenai matanya. Dia terbangun dan sedikit meregangkan bandannya. Ahh...segar sekali seperti terlahir kembali. Kegiatannya bersama Naruro semalam ternyata membawa dampak yang luar biasa bagi tubuhnya.

Mata _onyx_ nya melirik ke samping kirinya dan terkaget mendapati Naruto duduk bersandar _bedrest_ dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

" Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

" Kau masih tanya, kenapa?Tentu saja karena kau telah menyebarkan _virus_ mu kepadaku, Teme!Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya- tanda tak paham.

" Jadi kau mau aku mengulangi yang semalam itu supaya kau sembuh?"

Berikutnya sebuah bantal melayang dan mengenai wajah Sasuke yang tanpa pengamanan dengan telak.

"Mati saja kau!!"

.

.

.

.

.

BENAR-BENAR END


End file.
